Renegades
by ScarlettShana
Summary: 7 people are searching for murder. But they were set up. Meanwhile evil organisation is going to use machine for takig the world. Mature because of words and sex. And here SnakeEyes/Scarlett, Flint/LadyJaye, Shipwreck/CoverGirl, StormShadow/Terry, Destro/Baroness, Falcon/Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

_**Description:**_

**This chapter might be boring, because I wanted to show you guys daily life of main heroes. At the moment no action, but they will be) I don't want to spoil you guys. I hope you'll enjoy.**

Shana M. O'Hara was lying on her bed. She just came back from university. She must be glad, but she can't to smile.

"Finally I am home" thought Shana. "But my mom wants me to become a lawyer. She will never accept my interests. She thinks that I like Siobhan. Only dad and brothers can to understand me. But when I am alone with my mom… I am so weak. I defeated all girls in competition. I have black belt. But I can't hit my mom, because dad loves her. I can't imagine how he will be sad in divorce. When I was teenagers they were argue a lot. I am trouble in this family".

"Shana, lunch is ready!" called her Sean.

Shana came to dining room where was her father Patrick O'Hara.

"Dad is my best friend" thought and sat near her father.

"How are you, pumpkin?" asked Patrick.

"I am fine, dad" said Shana and thought. "He began to train me, when I was 9. He was so proud on me. But he was in car accident. He can't to train me. It's horrible. But Bryan replaced dad and began to train other students".

"Hey, sis" came Sean with lunch.

"Sean retired from sport for father" thought Shana. "Mom always works. She doesn't angry at him, because she knows that dad needs help. He is now 57".

"Italian food?" came Shana's mother Melissa. "Very good, Sean".

"Mom is director of the bank" thought Shana. "She always works and talks only with Siobhan. She doesn't accept my interest. She doesn't happy that I love fighting. She wants me to become a real woman".

"Shana, did you send resume?" asked Melissa.

"Y-yes, mom" lied Shana. "But it's need time. You know. They got a lot of resumes".

"Right. I hope that they'll answer as soon as possible. And you will become a successful lawyer. Also in this job you can find a good man and to marry him. Look at Siobhan. She is a doctor. She has a lot of success".

"Except boyfriend" noticed Shana.

"Don't be silly. She has a lot of work. She is working so hard. You need to take off her example".

"Again about my sister Siobhan" thought Shana. "We have never been in good relationships. She was jealous that I am better than she. That's why she doesn't want to talk with me. I know it's hard for her, because she saw how little girl defeat her older brother. So she was trying to make my life horrible. She was happy when she began to life in her own apartment"

"Melissa, maybe we should to talk about grandchildren?" offered Patrick.

"Later" said Melissa. "I need to work."

"Thanks for the dinner" stood up Shana and went out.

"But you ate only the half!" noticed Sean.

Patrick decided to talk with his daughter. Shana was sitting on the bench.

"Anything wrong, pumpkin?" asked Patrick.

"I didn't send resume" said Shana. "I don't want to be a lawyer"

"I know" Patrick sat down beside her. "Look, I know that you have difficult times with your mother. And I know that Melissa makes you unhappy. But you need to tell her about your true wishes".

"She didn't accept my glory in competition. She thinks I am her doll or something like that. I am sorry, dad. I know you love her".

"Don't apologize" smiled Patrcik. "Sometimes Melissa is real bitch. But she is my wife and your mother. And you are her daughter. Sometimes mothers don't accept children's interests, but they want to make them happy, because they love their children. Give your mother chance. You are now big girl. Don't be afraid. I am sure. She'll understand. Yeah, she'll be angry at first. But she need time to understand. It will be OK, pumpkin"

Patrick left Shana alone. Shana wishes that it would be easy, but she is not sure that it will work.

Conrad S. Hauser or Duke was having a break out in his room at dad's house. Music from stereo was very loud that his step-mother Debi began to displeased knock Duke's door.

"Conrad Hauser!"displeased screamed Debi. "Turn off this shit! It not let me watch "Two and half men"!"

"Again dad's wife" thought Duke and turn off stereo.

When he came out he smelled very bad.

"Oh my God!" closed her nose Debi. "I always tell that sport is horrible".

"Sport is life, Debi" crossed his arms Duke.

"I won't you go to the downstairs!"

"Fine. I am going to the shower".

Duke had shower, dressed and went downstairs, where Debi was watching TV, his father Max was reading paper and half-brother Vincent was playing videogame on his laptop.

"Gosh, Max, tell your son to turn off his freaking game" displeased answered Debi.

"Vincent, turn off laptop" asked Max.

"For the last time, I am not your son" said Vincent.

"But he is my father" said Duke. "And I am your brother. So you need to turn off laptop"

"Fuck off, Duke. I told you I won't do what they say"

"I am asking you because we are going to visit our parents"

Vincent turned off laptop and went to the Duke's car.

"You know that a little bit hurt" said Max to Duke. "I am your father. This man was your step-father".

"I know, dad" said Duke. "But I promised my mom to keep an eye on him".

"Whatever"

Duke was disappointed on his father but he couldn't to do anything. He went to the car and drove cemetery.

There were Duke's mother Connie and step-father George. Connie and George were Vincent's parents. Duke's parents divorced when he was 5. His mother married a soldier from Green Beret. It was happy family. Vincent wanted to become a soldier like father.

When Duke was 10 Connie and George died in car accident. Duke and Vincent began to live with Duke's father and his wife Debi. Duke didn't like his father. He loved step-father more than biological father. Vincent didn't want to live with those people. He never calls them parents.

Brothers were standing by the grave. Duke knows that Vincent suffers, but he can't help him. Vincent was happy with his a real parents. Max and Debi can't replace his great father and beloved mother. Max a protester who dislikes the military. Debi is annoying old lady. Duke is not surprise why those people can't replace Vincent's parents.

Near brothers were old woman and young lady. They have similar faces. But Alison R. Hart-Burnett has long hair. Her mother Isabella wasn't too old. She is 48. Mother and daughter were visiting Alison's father Jaye.

"I know that he wanted to have daughter" said Isabella to Alison "you need to know that he loved you"

"I know" signed Alison.

"Your father was the only man which I loved. For him I decided to born second child. But… you know"

Alison knew that Isabella had a miscarriage. After that she couldn't have children.

"I know that he ignored you because you are girl" said Isabella. "You began to dress like boy. I am not angry at you. I can't be angry at you".

"You are wonderful mother" said Alison. "I am sure dad was happy with you".

"I know. Now I need to work. I'll take you home".

"OK" smiled Alison.

Alison was happy to have a good mother. It because her grandmother Martha Jose. She can't understand Isabella's life. So that's why Isabella let Alison a freedom. Actually Martha is very good grandmother. She has a garden. But she dislikes town life.

"I can't stand too long!" said Marvin.

"Shut up!" said Hector. "I must to see her!"

"You see her on magazines every day!"

"Shh! There she is!"

Hector X. Delgado was standing on Marvin F. Hinton to watch photoshoot of model Courtney A. Kreiger. A.K.A Cover Girl. Hector has crushed on her. She was his personal drug. He was watching her moves and poses.

"I… can't… sta…" said Marvin and failed.

Hector failed too on Marvin.

"That's why I call you Shipwreck" said Marvin.

"You like my bird Polly" said Shipwreck.

In the center of the city was standing a huge machine with solar batteries. Thomas S. Arashikage, A.K.A Storm Shadow, and Anastasia DeCobray, A.K.A. Baroness, were watching at this machine.

"I am sending to you image" said Anastasia and adjusted her glasses.

Image from her glasses was in huge computer.

"Yesssss!" said Cobra Commander. "Now we know where it it!"

James McCullen XXIV, A.K.A Destro, wasn't listening Cobra Commander. He was thinking about his love Baroness.

"Ah, Ana" thought Destro. "It's wonderful to see the world by your eyes."

"Why are standing here, Destro?" asked Cobra Commander.

"N-nothing" said Destro.

"So you need to fucking work!"

"Yeah, yeah" went out Destro.

Thomas didn't care about Ana's plans. He is with Cobra in some reasons.

"Why are you not talking?" asked Anastasia.

"Because I don't care about you and Destro" said Thomas. "I just take orders. That's all".

"You know you don't want to tell me about your plans about taking the world! Very soon we'll show our face, and the world will be on knees".

Thomas someone noticed at the hospital. There were blond young woman and man with bandaged face. He recognized them.

"We can't go there" said Thomas to Anastasia.

Anastasia noticed these people, who came out of the hospital.

"Don't worry" smiled Anastasia and began to kissing Thomas.

She stopped when man and woman left in their car. Thomas watched them go.

"Who were those people?" asked Anastasia. "Your friends? Or this girl is your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes" answered in though Thomas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Description:_**

**Here now it will be couples) But no romantic moments (maybe). Maybe it's not like in G.I. Joe style, but here a lot of drama. Also in Scarlett's family.**

Dashiell R. Faireborn or Flint was looking on pretty girl in art museum. She was so beautiful. It's could be love from first sight.

Alison with her mom Isabella didn't notice this handsome. Alison was watching another colorful picture. Flint was standing beside her. Alison just ignored him. She thought it was some ordinary man.

But when he began to follow her, she was scary. She thought it was some rapist. So she went to the rest room, where she called Isabella.

"Alison?" answered Isabella. "Why are you calling?"

"Mom, I am in rest room" answered Alison. "There is some freak guy. He is following me!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He is tall with black hair and brown eyes. I think."

Isabella found Flint and she wasn't scary of him.

"You know he is handsome" smiled Isabella. "I don't think that he is rapist."

"Mom! Distract him!"

"Fine, fine".

Isabella came to Flint.

"Someone lost?" asked she.

"Maybe" said Flint. "Do you believe in love first sight?"

"Oh! So you fell in love with my daughter" smiled Isabella.

"You are her mother?" surprised Flint. "I am sorry. You… look so young."

"It's OK. Some people think I am her older sister. Now I realized that you are not rapist, you can to meet with my daughter."

"Great! Where is she?"

"Oh dear. She just drive away."

Flint turned and saw that Alison had left. Great. He just lost his chance.

Duke and Vincent were working guards of this machine with solar batteries. Actually Duke was working. Vincent was flirting with girls which they crushed on him.

Duke was watching on his brother who was with girls. He was dissatisfied. His brother forgot about duty and responsible.

"Don't worry about him" said Marvin to Duke. "I am sure he'll grown up".

"Or will be fired" said Duke. "Again".

Vincent noticed that one girl hadn't crushed on him. He decided to win her heart.

"Hey redhead" came to her Vincent. "You are so sexy".

Shana just ignored him.

"You are so sweet" continue Vincent. "Do you want to make out?"

"Sorry, guy" said Shana. "But I prefer brave boys, not Justin Biebers".

Vincent was surprised. But he is not going to give up. He was trying to kiss Shana, but she hit him in the balls.

"Vincent!" run to him Duke.

"Great" thought Shana. "Now I will have more problems…"

"Thank you for kicking my brother" said Duke to Shana. "He deserves this".

"Umm… you're welcome" said Shana.

Shana was surprised that Duke thanked her for this. Maybe they have personal problems.

When Duke went with Vincent, Shana came to Sean, who was standing near cinema.

"Hey, Shana" smiled Sean. "What's up?"

"Sean… I am gonna to tell my mom about resume" said Shana.

Sean understood that his sister is scary.

"Hey, don't worry" said Sean. "I am sure she'll accept this. Maybe not. But you are no more little girl. Be brave. Be yourself. I am sure it's gonna be OK".

Shana didn't say. She has never lied her mother. She was trying to run away from problems. Now she is 23. She must to do a brave act.

At O'Hara house were Melissa and her first daughter Siobhan. Shana was a little bit scary without Patrick and Sean. But she was able to convince herself that it will be OK. She came to the living room where Melissa and Siobhan were.

"You wanted to say?" asked Melissa to Shana. "It's about work?"

"Umm… yes" said Shana.

"Did they take you?" smiled Melissa. "Oh! It's wonderful. Now you will be a great lawyer. You will call Miss O'Hara. You'll live in perfect apartment and…"

"Mom, let me tell you. It's really important".

"Anything for her is important" thought Siobhan.

"Mom, Siobhan… I am not going to work as a lawyer".

Melissa and Siobhan were really surprised. Shana thought that Melissa will say that everything is OK or something like that. But…

"What a hell, Shana?!" stand up Melissa. "You were in very expensive Institute for being lawyer! And you tell me that you not going to work as a lawyer?! That's nonsense!"

"It's my decision, mom!" said Shana. "I'm 23 and I can to make my choice!"

"No, you don't! You are my daughter and you must to take a good job as lawyer!"

"Mom, I don't want to work as lawyer! It's my decision! Siobhan, you became a doctor because of mom, right?"

"Listen, sis, I am here to have tea with mom" said Siobhan. "I am not going to hear this drama".

She went to the kitchen.

"See?" crossed arms Melissa. "Your sister knows what to do!"

"Mom, stop to tell me what to do!" said Shana. "I went this freaking institute because of you!"

"Don't you dare to talk like that!"

"You know what? I am going to live with Bryan for time. My niece Shana will be glad to meet me".

Shana went to the second floor. Melissa was very angry at her daughter. She will force her to become a lawyer.

Meanwhile blond girl was waiting her brother with bandaged face at the car. When he got in the car, his sister Theresa said to him:

"Look, I know you've tired of doctors, but it's now my time to take care of you. I just want to bring your life back. Maybe you'll never speak again, but you'll have face. I am doing this for you, Snake Eyes. I want to bring you back".

(OK) signed Snake Eyes.

Shana has directed in her room, but she was stopped by her mom:

"We hadn't finished! Like it or not but you will be a lawyer! You don't want to live streets, don't you?"

"Fuck this job, mom!" said Shana. "I can find another job! I can be soldier, cop, F.B.I. or astronaut! Not a lawyer!"

"Shana, this job will make you happy".

"No, it won't! Happiness is not about money. I understand that I need money, but it won't me happy. You think that I am girl and I must to work where women work. You're wrong! People are different! We live in 2012, not in 1912. I have a choice, mom!"

"Don't tell this bullshit, Shana! You must to do what I say. I am your mother!"

"If you my mother when you'll set me free?!"

Here Melissa was getting mad. She began to beat her own daughter. Shana was trying to protect herself, but she couldn't to hit her own mother.

"Mom, stop!" cried Shana. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Silence!" screamed Melissa. "You'll do what I say! Got it?! GOT IT?!"

She continued to beat Shana.

Siobhan just ignored Shana's screaming and crying. She was drinking a tea.

Snake Eyes something noticed at O'Hara's house.

(Terry, stop) signed Snake Eyes.

"What's wrong, Snake?" asked Terry.

Her brother stepped out of the car. He saw woman who was beating young redhead girl. This redhead girl was crying and beating. Other girl was ignoring this fight.

(What a hell?!) surprised Snake Eyes.

He knocked to the door. Siobhan opened the door:

"Yes?"

Intruder ran into the house and up the stairs.

"What a hell?!" screamed Siobhan.

Melissa continue to beat her daughter, but man with bandaged face grabbed her by the arm.

"Who are you?!" removed her hand Melissa. "How did you got here?! If you won't leave I'll call police!"

Shana saw her savior.

"Brother!" ran up to the second floor Terry.

When she saw beating Shana, she was surprised.

"It were you?!" angry asked Terry to Melissa. "How could you to do with her?!"

"I have the right" said Melissa. "I am her mother".

"You can't to do with your own daughter like that! You are so heartless!"

"If you both won't leave I'll call police".

"Fine. Call. And I'll tell what you did with your daughter".

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Trust me. I saw what you did. And because of this I think I could to suggest your daughter to live with me and with my brother, if she doesn't mind".

Shana looked on brother and sister. Terry is right. She need to live somewhere without Melissa. Those people just saved her. Especially Snake Eyes.

"I would be glad to live with you" said Shana.

Brother and sister were happy, except Melissa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Description:_**

** Less drama this time. Here it will be more action, because SOMEONE is going to die! (joking) Here will appear renegades. Warning! Sex scene!**

Terry arrived to O'Hara's house where Shana collected suitcase. Patrick and Sean accepted her decision to live with Snake Eyes and Terry. They saw how it's difficult for Shana to live with Melissa.

Patrick, Melissa and Sean were waiting Shana in downstairs. When Shana came with suitcase, Patrick said to her:

"I am very sorry that I wasn't with you. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, dad" smiled Shana. "I need to live somewhere with different people to understand what I want in my life".

"I am proud of you, pumpkin" smiled Patrick.

Shana still had bruises in her face. Patrick hugged her goodbye. Sean hugged her too. But Melissa didn't hug Shana. She just does not quite stood with his arms crossed.

"I hope you'll have good day in the bank" said Shana.

Melissa didn't say any word.

The sad sigh, Shana walked out of the house.

"Hey!" met her Terry with smile.

When girls got in the car, Shana said:

"Look, I really thankful to your brother for what he did yesterday. But my mom isn't so bad. She… lives an old-fashioned".

"And that say girl who was kicked by her own mother. Maybe you love your mother, but you need to get out from her to begin live your life".

Shana was agree with her. It was for her good.

"Actually my name is Terry" smiled Terry.

"Shana" said Shana. "But friends call me Scarlett".

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett".

Girls arrived to Terry's house. Terry show Scarlett quest's room.

"Make yourself at home" said Terry. "It used be parents' room"

"Where are they now?" asked Scarlett.

She saw sadness on Terry's face.

"I'm sorry" apologized Scarlett.

"It's OK" said Terry. "I and my twin-brother Snake Eyes came back to U.S.A. last year. So I'm fine. Look, would you like to go with me and brother on special show of this nuclear machine?"

"Yes. It could be interesting".

"Great. I'll take Snake Eyes to the hospital".

"Why you call him Snake Eyes?"

"Actually this name gave him dad. He use it in memory of dad"

Scarlett couldn't imagine that this nice girl lost her father. She looks so bright.

When Terry went away, Scarlett began to investigate quest's room. She saw family pictures. She saw Terry with pretty man, who looks like her. Scarlett guessed that man is Snake Eyes. She remembered his bandaged face.

"What happened to him?" wondered Scarlett. "Why he began to hide his face?"

* * *

Baroness just came back to Cobra's penthouse. In the corridor, she bumped into a Destro.

"How are you, sweetheart?" flirted Destro.

Baroness turned into red. She was with Destro. Man of her heart.

"We can't show our relationships!" pushed him Baroness. "Cobra Commander will kill us".

"I am not afraid of him" stated Destro. "He is not my boss".

"Don't forget today is important day. And you must to play your role".

"We have a time. So you don't need to worry about".

Baroness pushed him to room and began to kiss him passionately. Destro took off her shirt and brassiere. He put his hand on her nipple. Baroness took off Destro's shirt and she pressed him to her. They took off pants and shoes. Destro stuck the penis into the Baroness vagina. Baroness began to moan with pleasure.

Cobra Commander heard this moans and he decided to look what's going on. When he opened the door he saw this sex scene.

"What a hell are you doing?" angry screamed Cobra Commander. "Do you remember that we have a lot work tonight? You must to think about our work! Not this porno movie!"

"Baroness is a woman" Destro felt behind Baroness, who closed her nipples. "She needs passion".

"She needs my eyes! Not porno!"

"Are you jealous, Cobra Commander?" smiled Destro. "It's because you have never sex or because of my big penis?"

Cobra Commander angry looked at Destro. Destro was right. He has a big penis.

"Just… clothes on" went away Cobra Commander.

"Now he won't come back" smiled Baroness.

"Exactly" smiled Destro. "We have a half hour. And I know how we'll spend this time"

Baroness showed her nipples and began to have sex with Destro again.

* * *

At 21.00 o'clock was the great opening of the machine which it will be useful for science. Duke, Marvin, Shipwreck and Vincent must to watch people very carefully, because this is important work. In this opening was Alison with Isabella. Isabella took information for the news. Also Isabella invited Flint to meet him with her daughter Alison. Shana was here too with her new friends.

Thomas noticed Terry with Snake Eyes and Scarlett. He was scary that Terry will notice him. Even she'll notice him; he must to do work for Cobra who is here.

"Storm Shadow, now" Cobra Commander told him via earpiece.

Thomas went away. He bumped into Terry.

"I am sorry" said Terry.

But when she saw his face, she recognized him.

"Tommy?"

Thomas ran away.

"Tommy!" called him Terry.

But he didn't turn back.

"What's wrong?" came to her Scarlett with Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes" said Terry. "It was him. I saw him!"

(Who?) Snake Eyes took her by the shoulders.

"Storm Shadow"

Snake Eyes remembered dead old man's body, Japanese young man with bloody arrow and Terry's crying.

(Son of the bitch!) signed Snake Eyes and ran away.

"Snake Eyes, wait!" followed him Terry.

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and followed them.

* * *

Alison just moved away from the mother and saw again Flint. She was afraid of him. So she ran away. Flint followed her. Marvin and Shipwreck noticed this. And they decided to follow him.

Duke saw James and Anastasia arguing near giant container. He something noticed at Destro's hand. So he decided to figure out what.

Meanwhile Thomas was loading files from laptop guards who were dead.

(Storm Shadow!) attacked him Snake Eyes.

Thomas succeeded to protect himself from attack.

"Stop!" screamed Terry. "Both of you!"

"What's going on?" came Scarlett.

"Tommy, please, stop" begged Terry. "You were Snake Eyes' best friend! I gave you a heart!"

(He betrayed you!) signed to her Snake Eyes. (He betrayed our clan!)

"Clan?" surprised Scarlett. "What clan?"

"You understand him?" surprised Terry.

"I used to go to the school gesture. And yes. I understand silent people".

* * *

Duke came to the James and Anastasia and saw a gun on James hand. James was going to shoot crying Anastasia.

"What are you doing?!" surprised Duke.

"It's not your business!" said James.

"Put your gun down!" ordered Duke.

"Or what?" smiled Destro. "You will arrest me? Very funny".

* * *

Alison came to the arguing company. She saw Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Thomas and Terry.

"Um… sorry" said Alison. "I think I'll…"

Flint came to her, which it scarred her.

"Stop to follow me!" shouted to him Alison.

"Wait" said Flint. "Let me explain…"

"What's going?" came Marvin with Shipwreck.

Suddenly shot sounded. People saw Duke with gun and crying Anastasia. They saw James unconscious with blood.

"OH MY GOD!" panic screamed Alison.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Flint.

"HE SHOOTED JAMES MCCULLEN!" screamed Shipwreck.

"Stop panicing!" asked Duke. "It wasn't me!"

"They shooted him!" screamed Cobra Commander to guards.

"Freeze!" ordered guards.

Thomas threw a smoke ball and took Terry.

"Terry!" called Scarlett.

"They are closer!" saw guards Marvin.

"Over here!" called Shipwreck.

Suspects run to the fence and ran to the metro.

Guards took under arrest Thomas and Terry. Police and ambulance arrived 6 minutes later.

Isabella saw police car and asked to the officer Frank O'Hara:

"What's going?"

"Those people are under arrest for murder".

"Wait!" said Terry. "It's not our fault! I was with my brother and Shana O'Hara!"

"Shana O'Hara?!" surprised Frank. "You know my sister?!"

"Officer O'Hara!" came another policeman. "There another suspect. It's Alison Burnet!"

"NO!" horrified Isabella. "My girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Description._**

**Here is 4****th**** chapter, where main heroes are renegades. Sorry for not being writing a long time. I have other things to do.**

Anastasia was crying at Cobra Commander's shoulder. Destro had been taken away to hospital. Cobra Commander pretended to be sorry to Anastasia, but he was very glad that all is according to the plan.

"You did good job, Baroness" whispered Cobra Commander. "Zartan and Dreadnoks will arrange crime. And those people will be "killer's" partners.

"I don't care about them!" cried Anastasia. "I am afraid that James will be dead".

"Gosh"

* * *

"Breaking news!" said news presenter. "James McCullen XXIV – owner MARS industries – was shot by guard Conard Hauser. However forward wasn't alone. Witnesses are Shana O'Hara, Alison Hart-Burnett, Dashiell Faireborn, Marvin Hinton, Hector Delgado, Thomas Arashikage, Theresa Jenkin and her twin-brother. Thomas Arashikage and Theresa Jenkin are now under arrest".

Families of renegades were watching news and couldn't believe that.

"Oh my God!" said Alison's grandmother Martha. "I hope she is alright. She couldn't do this".

Jinx was shocked too. She couldn't believe that her cousin did this.

Duke's parents weren't watching news. So they didn't knew about this except Vincent.

Melissa was angry at her daughter while her husband and young son are shocking.

* * *

Meanwhile renegades hided in an abandoned high-rise building.

"Here police won't find us" said Shipwreck.

"Why are we running?" surprised Flint. "We are not murders. It's he!" pointed to Duke.

"I didn't shoot him!" said Duke. "I was set up!"

"Yeah, yeah" crossed arms Flint.

"Oh my God. Do you know who us saw?" asked Shipwreck.

"No" said Alison.

"Adam DeCobray! He is Cobra Commander!"

"This Cobra Commander?!" surprised Flint. "He is also Baroness' step-brother!"

"Yeah! Do you know that his sister dates with James McCullen?"

"What do you want to say?"

"That we are in totally shit! Cobra Commander has his own business. And he is dangerous as snake. He'll send us to the prison!"

"Why?" asked Alison. "We didn't do anything."

"But we saw murder and body! Cobra Commander is crazy! He'll send us to prison even we didn't kill anyone! He likes Kingpin or the worst!"

"OK" said Flint. "You convinced us. We don't have any proofs that we are not murders. Except Duke".

"I didn't shoot him!" shouted Duke.

"Yeah. Yeah"

"OK. We need to get out from the city" said Marvin. "We need to change our outfits, to get fake ID's cards and a car".

"I'll take a car and cards" smiled Shipwreck.

"Of course. You can do it".

A half hour later.

Alison and Scarlett changed their haircuts. Alison cut her hair and now she looks like her mom. Scarlett braided her hair in a ponytail.

Marvin stayed with Duke. Flint and Snake Eyes came back with weapons.

"Guns?" surprised Marvin. "Why?"

"We need to defend each other" answered Flint. "Your friend told that we have big problems with mafia".

"We are ready" came Scarlett with Alison.

Flint was surprised to see Alison with new haircut.

"You… look like… your mom" said Flint.

Alison didn't say a word. She still thinks that he is rapist.

"Why you wear like ninja?" asked Marvin to Snake Eyes. "Show your face. Nobody will recognize you"

"He has reasons to hide his face" said Scarlett.

"OK"

Shipwreck came too.

"I got fake ID's cards and transport" said Shipwreck.

His new friends saw truck.

"Where did you get money?" asked Flint.

"I sold my watch" smiled Shipwreck.

"OK" said Marvin. "Let's get out from the city."

"Wait" said Alison. "I need to visit someone"

"Are you crazy?" surprised Marvin.

"I mean my dead dad"

Marvin understood what she means. So he let her to visit her father. Also he let Snake Eyes to visit his parents. Duke too, but under eye.

Marvin saw Duke's parents' graves. He couldn't understand why Duke loved his step-father more than his biological

"He accepted my wishes" answered Duke. "My mom loved him so much. And I had good family. She was better than this family which I used to live. I wasn't angry at my mom that she divorced with my dad. I was always in mom's side".

* * *

Snake Eyes was watching on the parent's graves. His pain came back once again.

"I must leave you" thought Snake Eyes. "But I promise you, I'll be strong no matter what. I'm sorry that I'm leaving Terry alone. I'll missing her so much. I love you. Mom. Dad. Goodbye"

* * *

Alison was trying not to cry, but it was very hard for her.

"I know you wanted to have son" thought Alison. "You've always hated to see me crying. But now I'll break promise to you, dad. I'll leave you"

Renegades came back to the track. They were ready to go.

"OK" smiled Flint. "Now we can leave"

"For you info I **won't **sit with you, rapist" said Alison and got into the track.

"She'll change her mind" thought Flint with smile.

* * *

Jinx was waiting for Thomas in police station. She didn't notice that Vincent was watching at her. He was interesting at her.

"Hey there" sat beside her Vincent. "I am Vincent Falcone. But you can call me Falcone"

Jinx didn't answer to him.

"Are you waiting someone?" asked Falcone.

"Yes. My cousin"

"Is he criminal?"

"No"

"Rapist?"

"Fuck, no!"

"So why he is here?"

"I don't know!" angry answered Jinx. "And leave me alone!"

Thomas and Terry let go.

"I am very sorry for this" said Frank. "Now we checked that you are not guilty".

"Thank you, officer" said Thomas.

"What about my brother?" asked Terry to Frank.

"I am very sorry, Miss Jenkin" said Frank. "We couldn't find him. We'll keep you in touch".

"Thank you, officer".

Terry was upset. She knew that Snake Eyes is not guilty. But she couldn't proof this.

Thomas was very sorry to see Terry like this. He didn't notice arguing Jinx and Falcone. He was trying to speak with Terry.

"Terry" said Thomas. "I am very sorry…"

"Don't" took her shoulders Terry. "I don't need to hear your apologize. You left me".

"I can explain".

"Please, Tommy, don't. It's over."

She left her ex-boyfriend with painful heart alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Description:_**

** Well, here will be more info about Scarlett's family. Especially about her mom. The beginning of Storm Shadow's and Terry's romance.**

Cobra Commander was happy to hear that those people "renegades" are wanted. Now no one will break his plans.

"Yes!" said Cobra Commander. "Those freaks are wanted for Zartan's criminal. Police is so stupid!"

Baroness wasn't happy. She still worries about Destro.

"Don't show me you sad face" said Cobra Commander. "He'll get out"

"What if not?" asked Baroness with wet tears. "What if he…?"

"Don't tell me you were crying! I won't accept this! I let you to date with this Scottish dog! And don't forget who adopted you, when your brother was murdered?"

Baroness remembers this. She was adopted by Cobra Commander when she was 15. She must to do for him dark work, if she wants to live.

* * *

"We must to live in forest?!" surprised Alison.

"We must to sleep somewhere while police is searching us" answered Marvin.

"In forest?! What if rapist will rape someone?!"

"I am not rapist!" said Flint.

"I don't care who you are, but I won't sleep with you and murder!"

"I am not murder!" said Duke.

"Yeah. Yeah. And where we'll get food?"

"Don't worry" smiled Shipwreck. "I am perfect fisherman. Marvin is good cooker"

"So I'll stay" said Marvin.

"And I'll go with Shipwreck. Snake Eyes, Scarlett, keep eye on those two freaks"

Duke and Flint were angry at her. She doesn't trust them.

Roadblock got a little fire for dinner. Duke and Flint were sitting and angry looked each other. Snake Eyes and Scarlett were standing at the tree.

"Alison is so freaky" smiled Scarlett.

Snake Eyes wanted to know about Scarlett's mom. Why she did it with her own daughter. It's so heartless. He didn't ask her because he didn't want to bring her pain. Now Scarlett is fine. Maybe.

(Will you tell why you mom hit you?) asked Snake Eyes.

"She wasn't happy to hear that I won't be lawyer" answered Scarlett. "Trust me. She isn't so bad. She has… difficult work"

(Really?) crossed arms ninja.

"OK. Truth is – my mom doesn't accept my interests. I asked your sister not to tell anything my dad because I'll tell him. But I lied"

(What?! Why?!)

"Because… they'll divorce because of me. Their divorce will proof that I guilty. You don't know how I lived the past 23 years. I was champion in martial arts. I have black belt. My dad and brothers were so proud. But my mom… we doesn't like what I do. She wants me to become lawyer. I was sent to Cambridge. I wasn't there happy because of my mom. But I can't tell this to my dad because he loves her. I don't want break him heart. I am trying to pretend that everything is OK. But I live in fucking live. I sacrifice everything for my parents"

(He… doesn't know that your mom…)

"She never hits me! She only gives slap and… hangs over"

(Why you can't to move out?)

"Because I can't!" cried Scarlett. "You don't get it?! I am mom's doll! I've never told this. And now when I am here… I… Maybe dad knows that she hit me. And now they're divorcing. I am terrible person"

Snake Eyes was sorry for her. He couldn't imagine that Scarlett lived this life.

(You're not terrible) hugged her Snake Eyes. (You are poor girl who lives with horrible mom. I am sorry if I injured you. I just want to protect you. Listen, Terry offer you to live with us. Nobody wouldn't do like this. Don't think about your mom. I am here with you.)

Scarlett heard his beating heart. She was surprise.

"His heart" thought Scarlett. "His heart is beating so hard. Am I… important to him? He just said that he wants to protect me. Why? With him I feel… in safe"

* * *

First day without Snake Eyes. Terry was hoping that everything is gonna be OK.

"C'mon, Terry" thought Terry. "You can do it. You are big girl. Don't think about problems. Snake Eyes can take care about himself"

Terry went to the store. But she was watching by some creepy Japanese.

"Look what a pretty ass" smiled one of them.

"I want to see her nipples and vagina" said another rapist.

'OK, boys. Let's go" said third rapist.

In street Terry noticed that she is followed by three rapists. She ran to backstreet, but she in trap.

"Here you are, sweetheart" smiled first rapist.

"Get away from me!" hit him to the balls Terry and run away.

But she was catch by another rapist. He pinned her to the ground. Terry was hitting by legs, but rapists kept her tight.

Thomas heard Terry's scream and came to her. He saw three rapists who were going to rape her.

"Hey look!" smiled first rapist. "He wants to join!"

Thomas noticed snake's tattoo on their hand.

"Yakuza!" recognized them Thomas and ordered them. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?!" stood up rapist. "Are you cop? Hey! I recognized you! You are Hard Masters' killer! I am very glad that you killed him. Now our b…"

"I said get away from her!"

"Too late, buddy. She's ours. Find another one"

Thomas was angry. Very angry.

He hit to the rapist's head.

Other two attacked him, but he hit them by legs. Rapist stood up and he was going to shoot, but he was hit again.

"Run, guys!" screamed rapist and ran away.

Other rapists followed him.

Thomas came to Terry and helped her to stand up.

"Are you alright?" asked Thomas.

He saw in her eyes tears.

Terry didn't say anything. She just hugged him very much.


End file.
